Canada x Reader  Hair
by CutieBelle26
Summary: Just a short oneshot. Lots of cliche. Lots of fluff. Yay!


Just a oneshot that I had in my head haha :) Unforgettable readers, I haven't forgotten about you. The 23rd chapter is over half done so look forward to it! In the meantime, enjoy this.

Love, Belle

*Beware. Copious amounts of cliché-ness, predictability, and fanservice. Enjoy!*

You were walking home from school with your best friend Matthew Williams. You'd had a crush on him since 7th grade, and you both were in grade 11 now. You kept it secret because you figured he'd never like you.

It was a windy day, and Matthew kept having to reach up and brush some stray hair out of his eyes. His curl was flying in the wind wildly, and you giggled watching him struggle with it.

"Hey! Quit laughing at me because I don't have my hair all pinned down like you do, (first name)-chan." Matthew joked.

You laughed shyly, looking away so he wouldn't see you blush. Because you looked away from where you were walking you tripped over some uneven sidewalk and faceplanted to the ground.

"(First name)-chan!" Matthew cried, dropping to his knees on the ground beside you. "Are you okay?" He slowly helped you up.

You smiled. "Yes, Matt, I'm fine."

"No you're not!" He exclaimed in his soft voice. "You're bleeding!" He pointed to your forehead near the side where your side bangs sat.

"Oh no!" You instantly became flustered, turning away so he wouldn't see. "I think I have a tissue in my pocket."

"No no." Matthew said, turning you back toward him. "Let me see."

"It's okay!" You squeaked, trying to wiggle away. "You don't have to-"

"Nonsense, of course I do." Matthew said. He put one of his hands on the other side of your face and before you could stop him he gently pulled out the bobby pin holding your bangs down and pushed them out of the way so he could see your forehead, revealing a bright streak of purple hair perfectly hidden under the first layer of your bangs. "Wow..." he whispered softly. His eyes widened. "You have a streak of purple in your hair..."

"Yeah. Lame right?" You tried to laugh it off, blushing slightly.

"Not at all." He "hmm-ed", admiring it for a second. "It looks really nice on you." You blushed again as he took his attention off of it and took the tissue out of your hand and gently dabbed at your forehead.

Your friendship had gone nowhere for years, and you were tired of waiting. You decided to go out on a limb. "You know why I did it?"

"Hmm." He acknowledged he was listening, not taking his attention off of your forehead.

"It was because it reminded me of the purple color your eyes are. I love them so I put some purple in my hair so it would be the same color." You looked at the ground. "Even if it was something small, I wanted something to remind me of you, because... Matthew I-"

You were cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed against your own. Matthew's arms wrapped around you and pulled you closer to him. You gasped and then started to kiss him back, giggling in your head as you remembered he was part French. You kissed back shyly, and then he drew away and stood slightly away from you, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Seeing as your forehead had stopped bleeding you took the pin from Matthew's hand and carefully arranged your bangs back into place. "Guess you want me to keep it hidden, huh." You said quietly. "It'd be weird if everyone at school saw that a piece of my hair was the same color as your eyes."

"On the contrary, (first name)-chan." He said, taking the pin from you before you could use it and moving your bangs and pinning them so that the purple was showing. "I think it would be cute for my girlfriend to have purple in her hair." He said shyly, looking at you.

You blushed. "G-girlfriend?"

Matthew's eyes widened and he stepped back. "O-only if you want to! I-I mean of course, if you just wanted to stay friends I'd be fine with that, but I love you so it'd kinda suck-"

"You love me?" You whispered, blushing.

Matthew realized what he'd said out loud and looked at you sheepishly. "I do."

"I love you too!" You smiled before throwing your arms around his neck and hugging him. He pressed his lips to yours again and you began the rest of your days with Matthew.


End file.
